


По заявке "Азазель/Мэри, я слежу за тобой, NC"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Азазель/Мэри, я слежу за тобой, NC"

Захария держит ее при себе, как еще один способ нажать на Дина и Сэма, - во всяком случае, так считает он сам, а Мэри придерживается иного мнения. Она вытягивает босые ноги, опускает ему на колени точеные щиколотки, длинные ступни. Захария сглатывает:  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Азазеля, живого или мертвого, но лучше живого. Я заслужила.  
Вытащить демона из Чистилища проще, чем из Ада. Возможно, это злые шутки ее подсозания, но Азазель выглядит так же, как тогда, когда явился в детскую в последнюю ночь ее жизни - разве что морщин да седины стало больше. Мэри не понимает, как могла его бояться, и смеется.  
\- Ты следил за мной - теперь я слежу за тобой. Ты сделал мне больно - теперь я...  
В ее руках появляется хлыст. Она бьет наотмашь, по обвисшему животу, мягкому члену в завитках бледных волос. Азазель сгибается, пытается не кричать.  
\- Встань, - рукоятью хлыста она вздергивает его подбородок. Его член твердеет в ее ладони, потому что она так хочет, и сейчас командует она.  
Захария не прикоснется к ней сам, потому что хорошие ангелы так не поступают, но он смотрит.


End file.
